


Yellow is the Color of Caution

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric gets a visit from a fellow Hufflepuff during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow is the Color of Caution

“So, mate, I heard your name got pulled from a certain cup.”

Cedric’s head whipped around – he’d thought he was alone in the common room. The pink-haired woman in one of the over-stuffed chairs grinned at him.

He recognized her – Nymphadora Tonks was a well-remembered name in Hufflepuff, and he’d been here during her last two years at Hogwarts. “What are you doing here?” he asked, taking a seat.

“Can’t tell ya, it’s top secret,” she said. “I’d get a right chewin’ out if someone found out I told, but you’ll see soon.”

“Last I heard, you were in Auror school.” Between his Ministry father and his well-connected mother, he often heard about Hogwarts’ alumni.

She beamed at him. “I’m out. Passed Stealth and Detection this summer. I’m on assignment here for a few days.”

Cedric tried not to laugh. Anyone who knew Tonks knew of her legendary clumsiness.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” she said plaintively, her hair brightening with embarrassment.

“So why are you assigned here?” 

“I’m here to—“ She caught herself and shook a finger at him. “Naughty. Your Slytherin mum is teaching you tricks again. She the one that gave you a taste for danger?”

“No more so than your Slytherin mum teaching you,” he replied, obviously amused as he tried to relax. The fast-approaching First Task weighed heavily upon him. “I’m just trying to live up to your reputation. First record-making detentions, then Auror school … have to keep the House pride up.”

She laughed at his mild joking. “Yellow is the colour of caution,” she said, rising from her chair. “Be careful, Cedric. Do try to stay out of danger. I’ll be cheering for you.”

Cedric thanked her and wondered what exactly he was going up against that needed an Auror to guard it.

**Author's Note:**

> Triwizard Tournament, pre-First Task. The time line mentioned in this is according to the HP Lexicon. Just a passing thought of something that could have happened.


End file.
